teacher_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
This page will contain information about the characters in the game. Mr. James Eugene Norray This is you (the player). Rookie of the year. James Norray is already a much respected teacher. With absolute severity and charisma, impressive for his young age, he quickly found his place among his pupils. An accomplished teacher who gives them attention at the expense of morale. *Holds a Ph.D. in anthropology and legal cultures, is licensed German civil right. *Fluent in French, English, Spanish, Latin, Dutch, Finnish,Brazilian portuguese, Hebrew, Peru, Acadian, Italian, Mesopotamian and more... *Black belt in full-contact Karate, Thai boxing, Keysi, Judo, Yoga, Kick-Boxing ... *Legend has it that he was able to teach Tizoc, the domestic pigen, German and English. His name is borrowed from James Eugene Raynor , Norray is an anagram of Raynor. They have a "James Norray" facts page : http://jamesnorrayfacts.kubegb.fr/ Quotes: (Stub) The Dean He has no name but distills his wisdom to anyone who asks, once per visit. He was inspired by Albert Einstein . *Interference oranges, pink, and green disturb my brain waves ... *E = MC2. It was on the formula sheet in this room that I found. Was that you? *I see your future, young James ... I see ... a man with blond hair ... dark glasses ... and ... Ho! No, not her! (Reference to Mazotti Marc and Charlotte) *I see your future ... wonderful quiz ... You will become the most respected television presenters, young James. (Reference Studio Quiz 2) *I see ... a Korean ... dark glasses ... Conquer the world ... (Reference to Gangnam Style) *Patience is the mother of safety. You will need it here. *Without control, power is nothing. Quotes: * Imagination is more important than knowledge. * A question with no solution is a badly worded question. * Don't worry if you struggle with maths problems, I can assure you that mine are far more serious! * Make things as simple as possible, but no simpler than that. * Patience is the mother of safety. You're going to need it here. * There are only two ways to live your life: one of which is a miracle, the other is going on Twinoid. * The perfection of means and the confusion of goals seem to be characteristics of our era. * An empty stomach is not a good political advisor. *E = MC2. It was in this very room in which I found the sheet with the formula on it. Was it yours? *A human being is part of what we call the "Universe"... A limited part of time and space. Eddy Throttle Originally from Bouchonois, he quickly moved. As a teenager he enjoyed the city life. Old junky, addicted to Twinoid, he is still in rehab. Likes to wear his leather jacket and bandana and ride on his bike or hang in bars. Unlike other teachers, Eddie gets very little sleep earlier this week because of his weekend-long depression(?). *Speaks in slang and has no degree. His relaxed manner is very appreciated by the vast majority of students who have nerves of steel, but criticized by good workers. Sometimes falls asleep and is often on sick leave. *He was hired mainly to show students what they should try not to become.. Quotes: * Hey, psssst! You wouldn't have ten bucks would you? * You'd be forgiven for thinking you were in a retirement home in Fondcombe... * I think I'm going to watch "Circuitry Man" tonight. Have you seen it? * Yeah yeah, all good... I'll correct them tomorrow... * I scuffed the brake handle of my bike against the Headmaster's Lexus again today... * Pffft... I'm totally shattered... Aren't you? * What do you prefer? Thrash metal, or Power metal? Peggy Anderson This teacher has left Quebec to join our establishment 11 years ago. She is very popular with students and know their spirit, but sometimes finds it difficult to enforce and get their attention. She is often the victim of childish jokes because of her name. *Reference to Miss Piggy from the "Muppet Show". Quotes: *Good day James! Have I said hello already today? *Excuse me, Mr Norray, but I have to go and prepare the afternon tea. *Are you going back to class already? (Unfinished) Secondary Characters * Nurse * Delivery man, quotes: ** Hello! FredEx! I've got a parcel for a... Mister "Norray" * Bonaparte(Skeleton of History and Geography room) * Skully(Skeleton from the Sciences room), quotes: ** Mister Norray!! Could you please remove the chewing gum stuck to my sternum?... Too late, it's gone... ** Finally some peace and quiet. I've got another one of those headaches... ** I'm getting tired, I think I need a holiday. I should go to the Ivory Coast... ** Èt voila... they forgot about me again... * Charlotte Aufrest * Miss Gaujard * Mrs. Muzot